<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pause with Paws by Nicolemoon8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600281">Pause with Paws</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolemoon8/pseuds/Nicolemoon8'>Nicolemoon8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Irondad Comfortember 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort No Hurt, Comfortember 2020, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Irondad, Minor Original Character(s), Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Has Anxiety, Peter Parker has PTSD, Protective Tony Stark, Service Dogs, Therapy, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worried Tony Stark, spiderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolemoon8/pseuds/Nicolemoon8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter, as promised, is giving therapy the good old college try. Third times the charm, right? Tony sees the progress the kid is making but its no secret he's not the most patient when it comes to wanting to help the kid. He hatches an idea that he's just as excited about as he bets Peter will be. Hopefully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>COMFORTEMBER PROMPTS INCLUDED:<br/>11. PTSD<br/>12. Therapy/Support Pet</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Irondad Comfortember 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Comfortember 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pause with Paws</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is pretty much a direct continuation of my previous fic, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512785">Gala Gone Wrong</a> but you don't have to have read it for this to make sense! Just know that Peter's anxiety had been acting up and Tony suggested therapy.</p>
<p>I have future plans to continue with a couple stories based off this one and will likely add the series at that time. I'm cookin' up a 5+1 to really check some boxes!</p>
<p>Anyways, I really like this one pals. Let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter made his way out of the med-wing to meet Mr. Stark in the kitchen for a snack. True to their conversation, Peter had begun therapy. It wasn’t his first time seeing someone; after his parents had died, May and Ben brought him to a therapist but that hadn’t done much good at the time. He remembered not wanting to talk and had stayed silent most of the six visits that were covered under Ben's insurance. Fast forward to Ben's death and well it wouldn’t exactly be covered any more would it? He did have a few meetings with the school counselor which amounted to pretty much the same as the previous therapy attempt. Needless to say, he was a bit skeptical.</p>
<p>Fast forward again, and Peter had now been seeing one of the official Avenger's therapists. This came with the added relief of not having to lie about Spiderman, which of course was the cause of most of his nightmares that had been popping up along with the resurgence of his anxiety and fidgeting.</p>
<p>When Peter entered the kitchen, Mr. Stark was sitting at the counter working on his Stark Pad. He looked up immediately when Peter came into the room, eyes immediately scanning the kid, trying to gauge his mood.</p>
<p>“How was your session, Underoos?” He asked as he stood to make Peter some toast.</p>
<p>“It was fine. I beat Dr. Nelson at chess for the first time, but I also lost three times so.” Peter took a seat, as was their custom after Peter's Thursday sessions had started about two months ago.</p>
<p>“We'll have to get a game going sometime so I can see just how smart that big brain of yours is. Any therapy homework for the week?” Tony leaned against the counter as he handed Peter his plate. The kid didn’t waste a second before he started crunching away at the buttered toast, one of his favorite snacks.</p>
<p>“I still have to journal my dreams. But we talked about starfish breathing today. It’s another technique to slow my breathing and calm my senses down when they get bad.”</p>
<p>“You can show me it before we head to the lab if you want. Do you want me to update May or do you wanna?”</p>
<p>“Um, you can, I guess. Dr. Nelson said she was gonna email you both today and have written out instructions on each of the techniques we're working on right now.” Peter tried not to mumble and curl in on himself like his body was telling him to do. He was beyond thankful both Mr. Stark and May supported him so much, but it was hard not to feel overwhelmingly vulnerable discussing it all.</p>
<p>Sensing the slight shift in tone, Tony walked around the island to place his hands firmly on the kid's shoulders, knowing the slight pressure would ground him. “Hey, it's fine Pete. You know I understand how all this stuff feels. I’m always going to be here if you wanna talk, okay? Along with every other person who comes across your adorable puppy eyes and instantly falls in love with you.”</p>
<p>Peter rolled his eyes but took a second to think about what he was feeling, something he was getting better at doing instead of shoving any potentiality overwhelming emotions to the side. His fingers started tracing little figure eights on the smooth countertop as he thought.</p>
<p>“I guess I don’t mind talking.” Tony nodded as he took a seat next to Peter as he continued. “It’s just…sometimes, or some days are so much harder than others.” Peter's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to figure out what he was trying to say.</p>
<p>“By it, do you mean life in general or specifically therapy days?”</p>
<p>“Well both, but right now I mean with therapy. I knew we'd have to get to this point where we're talking about deeper stuff but…” He trailed off again.</p>
<p>“But knowing it and doing it are two different things?” Tony suggested lightly. He's had his own years of experience in and out of therapy to know a bit of what his kid was feeling at the moment. And if for no other reason than being able to help Peter now, he'd say it’s all been worth it. He watched as the kid sighed and turned to face him more now that he’d finished his food.</p>
<p>“Exactly!”</p>
<p>“I get that Bud, it’s tough. I know at times it feels counterproductive to go to therapy and talk things out because it seems like that hurts just as much as the PTSD does, but it’s a different kind of hurt. You get that right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s like I sorta dread going but as soon as I get through it and have time to process, I feel a little lighter every time. Even if I do wish I could kick the nightmares and panic attacks a bit quicker.”</p>
<p>“Sounds to me like you’re on the right track Kiddo. I’m so proud of you for opening up as much as you do, in therapy and with me and May.” Tony grabbed the toast plate and brought it to the sink, missing the blush that blossomed across his kid's cheeks. Still gotta work on accepting compliments, Peter reminded himself.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” He said lamely but was rewarded with Mr. Stark’s fond knowing smile as he came back over.</p>
<p>“So, what do you feel up to doing next Spider Baby? Do you want to just relax, do you need a distraction, maybe head to the lab?”</p>
<p>“I think my brain is too tired for the lab. Can we watch a movie instead?” Tony beamed, happy his kid knew what would help, and even better having it be something he himself could help with.</p>
<p>“Absolutely, Cucciolo. I'll make some popcorn, you pick the movie.” Seeing Peter grin, even if it was a tired one, was a win in Tony’s book. </p>
<p>“Don’t forget the garlic salt.” Peter reminded as he trudged over to the couch, falling face first into the plush cushions. He was tired sure, nightmares will do that but his exhausted brain is what was making him feel like sludge.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t dare.” Tony heard the kid mumble out something too quiet to hear from the kitchen but most likely a quip about forgetting stuff in his aging.</p>
<p>Once the popcorn was popped and he’d grabbed a couple water bottles, Tony settled himself next to Peter who had tossed a blanket over himself, looking a bit like a cat curled up in a ball.</p>
<p>“What are we watching first?” Tony asked as he placed the bowl on the coffee table. Peter's eyes and curls popped out of the blanket cocoon as he literally wiggled his way closer to Tony to rest his head against the man's leg.</p>
<p>“Lilo and Stitch.” Peter murmured as he nuzzled his head impossibly closer, butting it against Tony.</p>
<p>“Good choice. Fri start her up.” Tony smiled at the kid now laying partially on top of him. He kept a snort to himself, thinking that the puppy nickname was perfectly spot on. He rubbed up and down Peter's back as they started the movie. </p>
<p>About twenty minutes into the movie, soft snoring made Tony look down at the teen asleep on his legs. He smiled at how much younger Peter looked. He brought his hand up to swipe his thumb gently across the kid's temple. His heart just about melted on the spot when the boy gave a quiet snuffle at the touch. God, Tony had never used the word adorable so much to describe someone before. </p>
<p>Tony left one hand resting against Peter's forehead and curls while he grabbed his phone with the other. Letting the movie play in the background, he’d learned better than to turn it off even if one of them, ahem, the younger one of them had fallen asleep, he started working through some of his emails. One in particular had caught his eye.</p>
<p>He opened up the email from Dr. Nelson, seeing both May and Dr. Cho also on the recipient line. From the very beginning, they had sat Peter down and asked him who he was comfortable sharing things with as far as therapy goes. May and Tony were a given and Peter easily agreed with Tony's suggestion to keep Cho, his primary physician, in the loop as well.</p>
<p>He read through the email thoroughly, not wanting to miss anything with something so important, even if he chatted with May often and kept on the same page when it came to Peter. He saw the instructions for the mentioned Starfish breathing which consisted of tracing one hand with the other while inhaling and exhaling on the up and down strokes. He also saw a few phrases and mantras they were working on to help soothe intrusive thoughts. The advice to continue recording the nightmares and to avoid the list of triggers was also included.</p>
<p>Tony put his phone down, focusing instead on tracing patterns through the kid’s curls. He said it earlier and he’d make sure to keep saying it often but he was so damn proud of Peter. Therapy is work and its apt to say that the work you put in is what you get out of it. Tony could see the kid was putting the work in. He just wanted to make sure he himself was doing everything he could do to help him along the way. He had endless resources so..so just maybe..yeah he'd be having a talk with May and Dr. Nelson because he had an idea.</p><hr/>
<p>Tony walked out of Dr. Nelson's office, a huge smile splitting his face as he pulled his car keys from his pocket. With May's blessing, he had a Spider-Baby to pick up from school. They had quite the exciting afternoon ahead of them. After weeks of planning and preparation Tony was ready to introduce Peter to an idea he thinks will genuinely help, and after multiple discussions with both doctors and especially May, the background work was taken care of.</p>
<p>If the employees who passed him on his way down to the garage were taken aback by the genius' huge smile and little hop in his step, they didn’t mention it. In no time at all, Tony pulled up to the familiar school just as the hordes of teenagers were let out. His eyes instantly searched for, and spotted, the curly mop walking down the steps unsurprisingly next to Ned. Both boys' smiles growing impossibly wider as they locked eyes on the familiar expensive car. He watched on as they did their ridiculous handshake before parting.</p>
<p>The kid honest to god skipped to the car before tossing his backpack inside and plopping himself in the passenger seat. “Hi Mr. Stark! What are you doing here? Not that you’re not allowed to be here because obviously you are! And even if you weren’t that wouldn’t matter much, I know, I just wasn’t expecting – “</p>
<p>“Kid,” Tony huffed a laugh, “slow your roll. Maybe contemplate taking a breath. Just a thought. But to answer your question, we've got plans.” He started driving back towards Manhattan.</p>
<p>“Is this like the time ‘we' went suit shopping and ended up with more outfits than I could ever wear? Or more like the time ‘we' broke Bruce's centrifuge for the third time and I ended up being the one to have to fix it?” </p>
<p>“Wow, you’re really gonna come at me like that when I’m about to make your day, your week, your month. Maybe even your year.”</p>
<p>“Hey, that’s from that old show Friends! Can you believe that show started 7 years before I was even born? I have watched it a bunch with Ned though! It’s always on tv in the middle of the night, well that and infomercials but that makes it an easy choice what to watch.”</p>
<p>Tony only grimaced at the reminder of just how old this kid made him feel sometimes. He was glad the kid was rambling a bit though. The quiet days were the worst days when it came to Peter. He listened contentedly to the chatter for the next fifteen minutes before pulling over less than half a block from their destination.</p>
<p>Peter quickly scrambled after his mentor who was already out the door and waiting on the sidewalk for him. “Does this have anything to do with why you and May stop whispering like school girls whenever I enter the room?” He squinted suspiciously for added measure.</p>
<p>“We do not! But if we did then…maybe.” They walked side by side until Tony opened the door to a building labeled “Pause with Paws”. He took great pleasure in the comical way Peter's eyes widened and mouth dropped open. Although he was left awkwardly holding the door open seeing as the kid seemed to completely glitch in spot on the sidewalk.</p>
<p>“What, I, what is, wait what?” Peter could make an educated guess on what the business name pertained to but it wasn’t exactly clear what the situation was. It didn’t look exactly like a shelter, maybe it was a puppy play place? He didn’t want to get his own hopes up thinking that maybe, no.</p>
<p>“In, let’s go.” Tony ushered the kid in with a waving arm. Once inside, he led Peter over to a seat while he checked them in at the desk. He had already had the doctors send over all required paperwork ahead of time and made sure today would be straightforward. He couldn’t wait to see the kid's face.</p>
<p>Peter kept sending him questioning looks as they waited. Tony merely smirked and zipped his lips, noticing the boy was practically buzzing, his legs jiggling up and down thankfully in excitement and not anxiety.</p>
<p>“Mr. Parker?” A gal with a huge smile came over to the pair when they both perked up. She shook both their hands. “Hi, I’m Rin. I'll be working with you guys today.”</p>
<p>“Uh, hi I’m Peter.” Peter mirrored the smile back at her with brows slightly furrowed as he turned to Tony who gladly took the lead.</p>
<p>“Hi Rin. Everything in order? No problems with any forms?” He asked as she brought them down a hall with a couple rooms on either side. She turned slightly as she kept walking to speak to him.</p>
<p>“Everything is perfect Mr. Stark. You won’t get stuck here too long today since you got the paperwork done ahead of time, smart thinking. People don’t really realize that it takes as long as it does before they get to the good part.”</p>
<p>Tony swung an arm around Peter's shoulders. Gosh he hoped this was a good idea. Too late to worry about it now but that's nothing out of the norm for him. Rin turned around one more time as they reached the double doors at the end of the light hallway.</p>
<p>“Alright. The selection you’ll be looking at are all against the back wall, they have the blue collars too.” She opened the door and Peter's heart leapt to his throat. Or maybe it leapt right out of his chest with how quick it pattered.</p>
<p>“Mr. Stark.” Tony was glad he had his arm around the kid seeing as he completely froze in shock yet again besides the mumbled name. He was able to tug him forward in the spacious room lined with both partially enclosed and also more open kennels. They followed Rin to the back row lining the wall where they found six kennels with various types of dogs including a couple Labradors, German Shepards, a Pomeranian and a Golden Retriever. Peter stood stock still in front of the dogs all of which were in various positions, either sitting or laying, but all now looking up at him with their beautiful furry faces.</p>
<p>“Doggos.” He whispered out. A chuckle broke him out of his trance as he looked at Mr. Stark. “What are we doing here?” He asked, his eyes unknowingly as wide as the dogs' as he peered up at Tony.</p>
<p>“You get to choose one kiddo. They’re service dogs. These ones specifically are trained for handling PTSD and anxiety.” He added, voice gentle as he tried to gauge what the boy was thinking.</p>
<p>“The Pomeranian, Gnocchi, and the Retriever, Rusty, are both also trained to work with sensory issues like you asked about Mr. Stark. None of the gates are locked so feel free to explore a bit, we just ask you take them out one at a time.”</p>
<p>Tears suddenly clouded Peter's eyes, blurring his vision as he brought his arms up to wrap around himself. This is what May and Mr. Stark had been planning for weeks? They had already gotten the paperwork sorted so all he had to do was choose a dog? And one that would help him with everything? He couldn’t stop the sob that bubbled up, his eyes squeezing shut at the flood of warmth that ran through him.</p>
<p>“Oh, Bambi.” Tony pulled Peter against him as Rin wandered back towards the main room, having seen many similar reactions before and wanting to give them space. Tony gently rocked side to side, not saying anything, just letting Peter cry it out. He noticed over Peter's head a couple of the dogs seemed to become agitated at the sound of the soft hiccups. Yeah, he could relate.</p>
<p>After a minute, Peter pulled back slightly. “Sorry. Sorry.” He mumbled as he wiped his face with his shirt sleeve.</p>
<p>“No problem Underoos. Now how about you turn that frown upside down and we introduce ourselves to some dogs.”</p>
<p>“You sound like such a dad when you say stuff like that.” Peter laughed as he turned his focus back on the dogs, trying to figure out which to go to first.</p>
<p>That made Tony smile again. “You make it really easy kid.” He couldn’t stop the pure fondness that seeped into his tone, not that he would have wanted to, he was well beyond that point by now. Peter flashed him a smile over his shoulder as he opened up the first kennel door.</p>
<p>“So, what’s the game plan here kid? Does one catch your eye? Do we divide and conquer or what?”</p>
<p>“We have to be fair to the dogs Mr. Stark! That means we'll go down the line and get to know them one at a time in order.” Peter missed Tony's affectionate eye roll. <em>Gosh, this kid was too precious.</em> Tony didn’t miss the way the kid was eyeing a kennel down the row though, no matter how fair he wanted to be. </p>
<p>Rin came back over as they started greeting the dogs. “There’s a courtyard just through that door if you’d like to bring any outside, they'll follow you to the door but need to be leashed once out. There’s also a gym just through there where you can get a demonstration of skills. If you have any questions, just let me know.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Rin!” Peter chirped. As he ruffled behind the ears of Squiggle the yellow Lab. “Hey, his name is like Tribble! From Star Trek.”</p>
<p>“As if I wouldn’t know that. You aren’t the only nerd, Nerd. Besides, nothing beats the original Star Trek, even if they don’t have that Chris tree guy you have a crush on.”</p>
<p>“Hey!”</p>
<p>They introduced themselves, literally in Peter's case with a handshake and everything, to each dog over the next hour until they got to Rusty, the Golden Retriever. As soon as they got to him, Tony knew this was it. He didn’t know how but the two just seemed to click.</p>
<p>Peter was drawn to him from the start, it sort of felt like his Spidey Sense, but not in a bad way. More like a hum underneath his skin that simultaneously excited and softened when he pet the Golden's soft face. The big fluffy tail started going a mile a minute. </p>
<p>As soon as Peter looked up at Tony from where he was knelt down, he knew it was just the beginning. A very good new beginning. Tony went with Rin to get the final details worked out, leaving Peter sitting on the floor with Rusty.</p>
<p>“You're a good boy aren’t you? You’re so soft and fluffy. Such a good boy. I think we're gonna be friends, aren’t we?” Peter murmured as he continued slowly brushing his fingers through Rusty's fur. He knew enough to know that Golden Retrievers shed quite a bit. That got him thinking, before he could even take Rusty home, he'd have to get in Mr. Stark’s expensive car. And then oh gosh what if he ruined everything in the Penthouse? And the apartment! Was he even allowed in the building? That time his neighbor Mike had a cat the landlord found out and he was evicted! Oh gosh what if he got them evicted, that was the –</p>
<p>His thoughts were cut off by Rusty nudging against his chest, his nose nuzzling into him. He looked down and laughed lightly. “Wow, you really are good, aren’t you?” He focused on the feeling of the soft ear in his one hand while his other supported them both as Rusty was leaning against him so much. “Thanks Buddy.” </p>
<p>The door swung open in the next moment and both boys turned their heads as they saw Mr. Stark and Rin coming back in. Tony nearly laughed out loud at the simultaneous head tilts he was greeted with.</p>
<p>“And you received the guidelines, laws and protections we sent over earlier? It’s a pretty comprehensive packet but you’ll have the follow up appointment and training class for questions, otherwise of course call.”</p>
<p>“Yup. I think we're good to go. What do you think, Pete? Ready to head out?” He asked as Rin handed over the harness vest and leash. </p>
<p>Before Peter could start thinking about the logistics again, Rusty turned his head back and licked him upside the face. “Rusty!” Peter laughed and the sound was so light it made the other two smile.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I think you guys will make an excellent team. Peter you'll be coming back in a couple days to learn the tips and tricks since you'll be the primary handler. You can bring one or two people with you but otherwise we want the focus on building your guy’s bond more than anything.” Peter nodded before turning to his mentor/father figure.</p>
<p>“Mr. Stark, I don’t even know what to say. I don’t know how…”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to worry about anything, Kid. That’s sort of the whole point. May and I have everything sorted, and of course Pepper helped. We cleared it with your building manager and landlord, and we already have so many supplies at both the Tower and apartment you could open your own pet store if you wanted. Trust me when I say we got you, okay?”</p>
<p>Peter threw himself into Mr. Stark's arms. “Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh my god, wait until Ned meets him! Oh my gosh, I have a dog! My very own doggie, isn’t that right Rusty? Mr. Stark will he be able to come to school with me? I can’t wait to learn what he can do! He must be a very smart dog if he’s a service dog! He's gonna fit right in with us, don’t you think Mr. Stark?” </p>
<p>“Yeah kid, he's gonna fit right in.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please drink some water and go to bed! Until next time, lovelies!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>